<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Peaches by cowboykylux</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25900063">Peaches</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/cowboykylux/pseuds/cowboykylux'>cowboykylux</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>If The Creek Don't Rise [37]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Logan Lucky (2017)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Clyde Logan is a Sweetheart, Domestic Fluff, Duck Tape Bar &amp; Grill (Logan Lucky), F/M, Fluff and Humor, Shyness, Silly, Slice of Life</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 12:15:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>500</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25900063</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/cowboykylux/pseuds/cowboykylux</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Clyde Logan is a simple man: he sees your ass out when you bend over, and he damn near blacks out from it.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clyde Logan/Reader, Clyde Logan/You</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>If The Creek Don't Rise [37]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/927228</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>30</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Peaches</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It happens real sudden-like, when he catches a glimpse of you. You’re at the bar, helpin’ him the way you always want to do, the way he never lets you do because of situations like this. Situations where you’re huntin’ for something down in the lower cabinets, where you’re on your hands and knees, ass up in those jeans of yours that show off every curve.</p><p>He tries, tries so hard not to stare. Not to be improper, impolite. But fuck, god damn, you’re so hot, your ass is so perfect, and he can’t help but get an eyeful. Hell, he wants to get a handful, wants to sink his teeth into your perfect peach.</p><p>His palm sweats and he drops the glass he was cleanin’, drops it right onto the floor when your back arches just a little, just enough to reach something in the back of the cabinet and your sweet cheeks only put themselves on display further, the waistband of your panties stickin’ out just over the top of the denim.</p><p>At the sound of the crash and his curse, you scramble to stand, to help him, always caring and eager and so so so lovin’.</p><p>“Honey? Is everything okay?” You ask, your hands on his arm in a calming soothing manner, eyes wide and filled with worry.</p><p>“Huh?” Clyde asks, still thinkin’ about the curves of your thighs, shakin’ his head and blinkin’ trying to get back to reality. “Yeah, uh. Everything’s fine.”</p><p>“You’re all red, here, let me get you some water – sit down honey you look like you’re going to faint.” You fret, and bless you, you think he’s havin’ some sort of flashback or something, and he can’t help but try and diffuse the situation before you order everyone out of the bar.</p><p>“No – no darlin’ I’m – ” He tries, but you’re only shovin’ a glass of water into his hand, makin’ him huff out a small laugh.</p><p>“What brought this on, did someone say something? Did you see something?” You ask, cuppin’ his cheeks in your hands and rubbing soothin’ circles to the apples of his cheeks in that way you know he loves.</p><p>Which is why he blushes even deeper, even more red, when he casts his gaze down real sheepishly and mutters out,</p><p>“Your ass.”</p><p>You’re taken aback by that for a moment, before a big grin cracks onto your face, before you’re shakin’ your head at him.</p><p>“My…my ass?” You ask, already chuckling, already feeling silly for overreacting.</p><p>“Yep.” He nods, ears scarlet beneath his thick hair, and he tips his head up to steal a smooch while no one was really payin’ any attention.</p><p>“Clyde Logan you really are somethin’ else, ain’t ya?” You mumble against his lips, smilin’ too wide for a real proper kiss.</p><p>And if he smacks your ass a little when you walk away from him, makin’ you shoot a look over your shoulder at how silly he’s bein’, well. Who could blame him?</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>